Damisela en Apuros:
by Mygale
Summary: [One-Shot/Histórico/No-Pairings] Para Estados Unidos, Vietnam era solo una jovencita confundida. Una ingenua 'Damisela en Apuros' atrapada entre las garras del comunismo soviético. Como buen héroe, no puede permitirse permanecer de brazos cruzados. Hará hasta lo impensable por salvarla, incluso iniciar una guerra. Lo que no sabe, es que Vietnam no desea ser rescatada...


**Advertencia:**Cualquier parecido de esta historia con otras ajenas a mi persona es pura coincidencia. Me he basado en un video colgado en Youtube, pero la adaptación a la historia es de mi completa autoría.

**Disclaimer:** "Axis Powers Hetalia" "Hetalia World Series" y "Hetalia: Beautiful World" son propiedad intelectual de Hidekaz Himaruya. La presente historia está hecha sin fines lucrativos. ¡Solo por diversión!

* * *

_Así que has llegado hasta aquí,  
__Mi divertido juego de escondite  
__¿Quién será el primero en caer?_

___Me pregunto si podrás encontrarme  
__Y contengo mi risa  
__Me he anticipado al comienzo  
__Mi superioridad y el resultado de esta batalla ya están decididos._

_Pero si es blanco y negro, como todo  
__¡Sería tan aburrido!_

**— "Perfect Trap", Annabel.**

* * *

**.:~Damisela en Apuros~:.**

Las lecciones que se aprenden de los errores son invaluables. Pero el gusto es menos amargo cuando estas provienen no de las propias equivocaciones, sino de las ajenas.

Estados Unidos tenía la idea de que en algún momento, Francia le había hablado sobre ella. Pero incluso hasta ese minuto, era incapaz de recordar exactamente cuáles habían sido sus reclamos y sus advertencias tras presenciar el vergonzoso desempeño de sus fuerzas contra los campesinos en Indochina [1].

La primera vez que la vio asistir a una de las conferencias de países, a Estados Unidos le dio la sensación de que no podía tomar en serio a Francia. Por muy débil que fuese un hombre ¿Cómo iba una muchacha tan menuda ser capaz de derrotarlo?

Se presentó a sí misma como Vietnam. 'Kim Ly' para los más informales.

Era la fiel representación del cómico estereotipo de los asiáticos: Piel bronceada con un tinte amarillento; ojos rasgados y pequeños. Usaba un sombrero de cono. No era fea. Pero sus rasgos se le antojaron andróginos. Además, era muy seca en carnes –'plana', dicho de otra forma- y el grosos de sus brazos, tal vez producto de sus labores en los campos de arroz, le conferían un aire más bien tosco.

Vietnam había sido, junto a Laos y Camboya, una de las colonias de Francia en el Sudeste de Asia. Desde su conquista, la potencia colonial había presentado frecuentes quejas por su carácter rebelde y agresivo. Pero a decir verdad, Estados Unidos la veía como una muchacha tranquila e indefensa, incluso tímida. Cuando 'Kim Ly' entró por primera vez al salón de conferencias, no pronunció ni una palabra. Solo se limitó a mirar con desconfianza a su alrededor…

Las Conversaciones de Ginebra[2] se llevaron a cabo un año después de firmado el Armisticio de Corea. Asia Oriental, en el último tiempo, representaba una región de constantes conflictos políticos que involucraban el sostenido avance del comunismo soviético: los enfrentamientos entre China y Japón, la Guerra Civil China, la Guerra de Corea, la crisis del Estrecho de Taiwán…

Sin mencionar las crecientes tensiones en el lado oriental de Europa, inclusive también en ciertas regiones de África y casos aislados en América Latina.

Todo el orden mundial estaba sometido al inestable debate entre lo que era su influencia capitalista, y las nocivas ideas provenientes del primer estado socialista que se formó en el mundo…

La Unión Soviética era un dolor de cabeza cada vez mayor para Estados Unidos y sus aliados de la OTAN.

— ¡Lo he perdido todo en Indochina! ¡Esa _dameisele_ es una desgracia…!— reclamó Francia cuando Vietnam pasó junto a él en el salón de juntas. Ella no se dio por aludida. Continuó hacia el fondo del salón, donde se agrupaban algunos representantes con los que seguro ya había hecho simpatía.

¿'Damisela''. ¿'Señorita''. Vietnam se le antojaba más como una campesina…

Ahí estaba. La desgraciada 'damisela'. Entre las garras de los dragones:

— Felicidades por tu independencia, Kim Ly— dijo uno de sus pares asiáticos. Corea del Norte. El muchacho aún traía varias vendas cubriendo heridas que le habían quedado de recuerdo del reciente conflicto con su mellizo.

— Es un orgullo aceptar entre mis camaradas a una mujer— Rusia estrechó la mano de Vietnam y la sacudió enérgicamente, olvidando que estaba tratando como una fémina. Ella se mostró incómoda.

— La vida de país independiente no es fácil ¡Pero no te preocupes-aru! Estaremos contigo cuando lo necesites.

— Hablo por mí y por mi camarada Yao que seremos unos excelentes padrinos hasta que logres sostener tu nación con más estabilidad ¿Da?

Lo que significaba que Vietnam –la desgraciada '_dameisele'_- sería una '_commie_' más. De haber previsto que los conflictos de Francia en Oriente tenían algo que ver con las ambiciones de la URSS, Estados Unidos habría hecho algo al respecto ¡Lo que fuera por detener el Efecto Dominó[3]! Se habría hecho del tiempo que fuese necesario por evitar que ella –la 'damisela'- cayera en las garras de los hambrientos comunistas que envenenarían su ingenua mentalidad colonial hasta convertirla en un títere más de las protestas de los resentidos proletarios soviéticos, como habían hecho con China, Corea del Norte, el Este de Alemania, Hungría, Polonia y todas las desdichadas naciones que junto a Rusia, conformaban la Unión Soviética.

En su mente, pudo vislumbrarla. Temerosa. Sola. Confundida entre las garras del monstruo soviético, clamando por su salvación…

— Aún no es tarde— se dijo Estados Unidos — Puedo rescatar a la damisela en apuros.

* * *

**.:II:.**

"**Vietnam no se Reunifica"**

El acuerdo dejó a varios desconformes. Vietnam, por supuesto, era la más indignada. Su casa había sido dividida y su gobierno independiente reducido a una fracción del Norte con capital en Hanói. En el Sur, los intrusos habían establecido un estado independiente cuya capital era Saigón.

— ¿Estás desafiándome?

— ¿Uh? ¡Ah, Kim Ly! ¡Contigo quería hablar!

— ¿Qué significan esas tropas en el sur de mi casa? — inquirió furiosa. Estados Unidos notó que los pequeños y ambarinos ojos de la mujer ardían en cólera.

— Una pequeña intervención de mi parte, te aseguro que ni vas a notarla.

— ¡El gobierno de Vietnam del Sur dio un golpe de estado! ¡Y la Central de Inteligencia Americana estuvo metida ahí!

— ¿Te afecta en algo?

— Cuando mis hermanos y yo peleamos contra los franceses, lo hicimos con la idea de que tras sacarlos de nuestra casa seríamos por fin naciones independientes— explicó la asiática, volviendo su voz al mismo tono serio y maduro de siempre — No puedo asegurar la unificación de mi país completo bajo un mismo gobierno si TÚ y TUS aliados están allí estorbándome, realizando propaganda anti-comunista y sembrando la discordia entre los habitantes.

— ¿Qué quieres que haga?

— ¡Sácalos de allí! — demandó en un chillido furibundo.

— ¿Y dejar que mi enemigo te lastime? ¡No, Kim Ly! — El hombre ajustó sus gafas con aires de grandeza — ¡Como buen héroe, no puedo permitir que ese monstruo devore a mi damisela en apuros…!

— ¿Dami…?— Vietnam bufó pesadamente — ¡Estás loco! ¡Quiero que saques a tus tropas cuanto antes de MÍ casa, y me dejes atender mis asuntos yo sola! ¡Si quiero ser comunista o no, ese no es problema tuyo!

— ¡Claro que lo es! — rebatió el americano, poniéndose frente a la chica, haciendo gala de su imponente estatura — La influencia de los soviéticos en tu casa es una amenaza para el equilibrio del mundo. Piensa ¿Qué harán tus vecinos cuando vean que por algún motivo te has vuelto aliada de Iván? Seguramente pensarán "¡Oh, seguro que es una buenísima idea!", entonces, el comunismo conseguirá adherentes. Y esos atraerán a más simpatizantes. Le darán el poder suficiente a Iván para destruir lo que con tanto esfuerzo he conseguido ¡No puedo dejarlo hacer eso! ¡¿Sabes lo caótico que sería el mundo si todos fuésemos "rojos"?!

— ¡¿Y quién te ha nombrado Guardián de la Seguridad Mundial?! — siseó desdeñosamente Vietnam — ¡No tienes derecho a intervenir en mi país por tu disputa con Ngái Braginsky! ¡Entorpeces mis planes!

— ¡¿Qué planes?! ¡¿Acaso conspirar contra mí…?!

— ¡NO! ¡SER LIBRE DE UNA VEZ POR TODAS…!

A punto de llorar de impotencia, la mujer se alejó, dando media vuelta y retirándose de la oficina de Estados Unidos en el edificio de conferencias.

Él sabía que Vietnam no iba a rendirse. Y temía porque fuese a tomar acciones en su contra más pronto de lo que imaginaba.

— No me obligues a tener que lastimarte…

* * *

**.:III:.**

"**Vietminh[4] & Vietcong[5]"**

El poder de su influencia en el Sur de Indochina se tambaleaba peligrosamente por las constantes ofensivas de los comunistas vietnamitas. Acusaban a la República de Vietnam (del Sur) de corrupción, los golpes de estado eran una realidad frecuente ¡Vietnam del Sur estaba perdiendo la guerra civil! Y no daban luces de querer reaccionar enérgicamente contra sus enemigos en el Norte…

Enemigos en el Norte… infiltrados entre ellos… escondidos en la selva… enterrados bajo la tierra…

— Tengo que hacer algo…

Vietnam… una amenaza creciente en el Sudeste de Asia…

— ¡Tengo que hacer algo!

En 1962, Estados Unidos llevó a cabo una ocupación militar masiva en Vietnam del Sur. Había entrado de lleno a la guerra, dispuesto a no perder. Desconocía los detalles. Los informes hablaban de disidentes políticos atacando a la república meridional, comunistas y no-comunistas mezclados en un frente guerrillero que se negaba a dar tregua a la entrada del capitalismo en Indochina.

¡Y lo estaban consiguiendo!

— Un montón de campesinos está confabulando en nuestra contra— había dicho uno de sus militares infiltrados en el Sur — Salen de donde menos se los imagina. Los guerrilleros están incluso en nuestras filas. Cuando no los estás viendo, se vuelven y le disparan a sus compañeros. Necesitamos ayuda. Es URGENTE.

Y el 9 de Febrero de 1965, el mismo Estados Unidos en persona había llegado a las costas de Vietnam del Sur…

Dos días después de que la aviación de su país hubiese bombardeado por primera vez las aldeas civiles del Norte con napalm[6]…

* * *

**.:IV:.**

"**Campaña Más Banderas"**

Ante la amenaza que constituía el comunismo en Indochina, un día, el jefe de Estados Unidos, Lyndon B. Johnson, hizo un llamado al mundo entero: ¡Las naciones libres que desearan luchar contra los comunistas de Vietnam, debían enlistarse en ese preciso instante en las listas de Estados Unidos de Norteamérica…!

No tardaron en pronunciarse los primeros interesados…

— ¡Seonsaeng Jones! ¿Cuáles son nuestros objetivos?

— ¡Yong Soo! — a Estados Unidos no le sorprendía encontrar a Corea del Sur de su lado. Más aún… ¿Por qué volverse otra vez contra su propia sangre?

El asiático pudo leer la expresión en el rostro de su aliado. Con una sonrisa nerviosa, admitió con complicidad:

— Esta… es mi forma de pagarte por haberme protegido de mi hermano a principios de la década pasada — el muchacho se encogió de hombros — ¡Prometo serte muy útil-daze! Después de todo… aprendí del mismísimo héroe…

— ¡Yo haría lo que fuera por salvar a mi hermana de las sucias manos de Rusia-ana~!— apoyó Tailandia.

— ¡Viejo, tú sabes que siempre podrás contar con nosotros para lo que sea! — secundó Australia — ¡Después de todo lo que tuviste que pasar con Japón para que mi casa no fuera otro escenario de batalla…!

— Yo también estoy en una gran deuda contigo, Alfred— objetó Filipinas.

— Y si Kyle ha venido, pues yo también… con tal de detener esta locura comunista cuando antes— interrumpió nerviosamente Nueva Zelanda.

— ¡Yo también vine a ayudarle a salvar a Kim Ly de su demencia! — dijo enérgicamente Taiwán.

— ¡Jo, pero podrías salir malherido en el intento, tío! — España también hizo su aparición — No estaba en condiciones de enviarte soldados… ¡Pero sí algunos médicos para tu servicio!

Otros países también habían enviado ayuda de una forma más indirecta: Suiza. El Reino Unido. Alemania. Irán. Y Marruecos…

— Este es el plan: Debemos demostrarle a Hanoi y el Vietcong que pese a las bajas que han provocado en Vietnam del Sur y las veces que han vencido por sobre nuestras tropas, ellos NO ganarán esta guerra— explicó Estados Unidos — Hemos de cortar la ayuda marítima que viene desde el Norte. Segundo: ¡Reforzar nuestras bases con más efectivos! Las Fuerzas Armadas de la República de Vietnam han sido incapaces de hacerlo en todo este tiempo, y si los ataques del Vietcong continúan ¡Vietnam del Sur desaparecerá, y todo nuestro esfuerzo se irá a la basura!

— ¡Entendido!

— Y por último… patrullen la jungla— continuó el americano — Localicen a los norvietnamitas… y destrúyanlos.

* * *

En el campamento base del ejército norvietnamita, reunidos en torno a una mesa con un enorme mapa topográfico desplegado, se habían reunido los que, por otra parte, apoyaban a la República Socialista de Vietnam…

— ¡¿Gas mostaza?! ¡¿Napalm…?! ¡Ese sujeto lo que quiere es destruirte, Kim Ly! ¡No podemos permitírselo!

— ¡Hyung, cálmate, chico! — Cuba se volvió hacia la principal dirigente de la contienda, que con la vista fija en los planos, meditaba su próximo movimiento — ¿Pretendes internarte otra vez en la jungla, chica? ¡Con lo peligroso que se pone con el gringo y sus cómplices desplegados por toda tu casa…!

— ¡No la subestimen-aru! ¡Kim Ly es una genio con las trampas! Y si algo llegara a salir mal, nosotros estaremos allí respaldándola ¿No es cierto-aru?

— ¡En efecto, camarada Yao! — respondió solemnemente Rusia — ¿Por qué no nos explicas tu plan, camarada Kim Ly? Estoy seguro que hablo por todos cuando digo que estoy ansioso por oír cómo despedazarás al ejército de Alfred.

La mujer subió la vista. Lucía cansada y demacrada. Tenía magulladuras en la cara y los brazos, y quién sabe cuántas más bajo el holgado uniforme de combate cubierto de barro.

— Largo de aquí.

Nadie quiso dar crédito de lo que había oído.

— ¿No me escucharon? ¡Necesito estar sola! ¡Tengo que concentrarme!

— ¡Pero Kim Ly…!

— ¡Esta es MÍ guerra! ¡Tengo que pelearla YO SOLA! ¡No los necesito! ¡No necesito su lástima! ¡Váyanse…!— su voz pareció quebrarse. Estaba asustada, y la compañía de sus 'camaradas' no la aliviaba — ¡…Necesito estar sola!

Los presentes respetaron los deseos de Vietnam. Uno a uno, y en silencio, abandonaron la tienda de campaña. China, el último en salir, escuchó que adentro su compañera había comenzado a gritar y patear el inmobiliario.

Entendía por qué Vietnam se sentía tan desesperada. Estaba peleando su libertad definitiva, y sentía que incluso el apoyo de los suyos era una amenaza. Él mismo la había oprimido en sus primeros siglos de vida. Luego lo había hecho Francia, a la vez que Japón… ¡Y ahora estados Unidos, la potencia militar y económica más grande del momento…!

China entendía el miedo que sentía Vietnam. Y también las ansias porque la guerra acabara pronto…

* * *

**.:V:.**

"**Es Divertido Hacerle eso a los Gooks"**

Los primeros enfrentamientos que llevó a cabo Estados Unidos a grandes escalas dieron un resultado fantástico. Si bien los norvietnamitas aún tenían cierta ventaja en lo que se refería a la familiarización con el terreno y las hostilidades que presentaba –la frondosa jungla, las enfermedades, el clima húmedo y caluroso-, el ejército estadounidense había conseguido hacer que el Sur recuperara algunos de sus territorios perdidos, y en desmedro de los comunistas, varias rutas de abastecimiento por mar y tierra habían sido cortadas.

La Guerra de Vietnam había llegado a una desesperante etapa de estancamiento donde las acciones militares eran menos frecuentes, y las labores de patrullaje no reportaban nada nuevo.

Varias hectáreas de jungla habías desaparecido bajo el ardiente napalm, y los Vietcongs se habían replegado. Temían llevar a cabo una ofensiva arriesgada, del mismo modo que sus hombres temían entrar en la jungla, porque no sabían con qué podían encontrarse.

Varios antes habían perecido gracias a las trampas de púas embetunadas en deposiciones y venenos, las que descuidadamente habían activado. Otros no habían resistido a las inclemencias biológicas del lugar, y habían caído a las enfermerías sin vaticinar una pronta recuperación.

Y lo que más sorprendía a Estados Unidos…

…Es que todavía no había encarado directamente a Vietnam…

Pero lo importante, es que estaba consiguiéndolo… ¡No perdería la guerra! ¡No perdería contra el Vietcong! ¡No perdería contra el comunismo…!

—…Me gustaba más en el 65 y 66. Entonces eras tú contra ellos. Ahora te sientas y esperas a que salten por los aires o lo hagas tú…

Una voz desde la tienda de campaña contigua lo sacó de sus orgullosas cavilaciones… ¿Qué era lo que había escuchado? ¿Acaso un asomo de una moral derrotada? ¿Uno de sus soldados estaba aterrorizado?

— ¿Qué…?

Estados Unidos salió a investigar.

La mayoría de los efectivos que se encontraban en el campamento base se encontraban resguardados de las lluvias tropicales, dentro de sus tiendas de campaña. Limpiaban sus armas, curaban sus heridas y escribían cartas a sus familiares en su país natal.

Por primera vez en años, Estados Unidos notó la tristeza y el vacío en los ojos de cada soldado que se había enlistado para la guerra. Algunos eran incapaces siquiera de sostener firmemente sus lápices mientras escribían. Temblaban. Lloraban. Estaban aterrados…

Querían regresar…

Comenzó a invadirlo una sensación de agobio que hace años no había experimentado. Le oprimía dolorosamente el pecho y el estómago. Aceleraba su pulso y su respiración… los ojos comenzaron a nublársele, mezcla de la frustración, la importencia y la incertidumbre que sus compañeros de batalla le contagiaban nada más al verlo…

— … no fue necesario disparar el arma-daze… y-yo…— sollozó Corea del Sur, tendido en el regazo de Filipinas — … maté a ese hombre… le… quebré el cuello… c-con… mis propias manos…

— Oh, Yong Soo…

— ¡Soy inhumano…! ¡Jamás podré perdonarme a mí mismo…JAMÁS!

Estados unidos se volvió hacia la estructura más grande del campamento base. La enfermería. Atestada de heridos en diferentes niveles de gravedad. No había camillas libres, ni funcionario desocupado, aún a las alturas que la guerra había alcanzado su máxima etapa de esplendor para la república del Sur…

— ¡Hey, mira! Este diario llegó entre las provisiones… dice aquí que las protestas en contra de la guerra han aumentado…

— ¿Los inmundos hippies otra vez…? ¡Oh, ya me gustaría a mí que esos bastardos estuviesen en nuestro lugar!

— Los estamos defendiendo ¿Es así como nos pagan…?

Por otro lado de la enfermería, un soldado escribía furiosamente sobre un papel apoyado en la tapa dura de un cuaderno. Una torcida y macabra sonrisa deformaba sus viriles facciones, al mismo tiempo que en voz alta re-leía las líneas que le dedicaba a su familia:

— "_En la Infantería de Marina el entrenamiento comienza desde el primer día y no termina hasta el licenciamiento. Cuando le dicen algo a uno, ya sea 'Vaya al baño' o 'Fúmese un cigarrillo', o cuando uno se va a la cama o tiene tiempo libre para escribir una carta, todo lo comienza o termina con Vietcong o gook [7] o slope[8], matar, matar, matar. Es lo único que le comunican a uno. Todo se hace con amenazas; si uno no hace algo de la manera debida, le va a pasar esto o lo otro. Si uno va a Vietnam y no mata gooks, le va a pasar esto o aquello. Si uno no defiende la libertad en Vietnam, los gooks van a venir aquí. Van a ir a California. Van a ir a Detroit. Nos van a infestar. Hay que ir a Vietnam, hay que ir a matarlos. Son malvados. Estuve en el hospital. Aún en los hospitales reparten fotos de cadáveres mutilados para demostrar lo que se le hace a los gooks. Es divertido hacerle eso a los gooks_."[9]

— Están… perdiendo la cabeza…

La sensibilidad de sus hombres estaba viéndose afectada paulatinamente por los horrores que estaba viviendo y presenciando. La prensa se había vuelto sensacionalista, y en su hogar, difundían las atrocidades más abrumadoras con tal de generar aversión hacia su heroica campaña en Asia. Estaban degradándolo a la par que el villano de Rusia ¡Que por cierto! ¡No había movido ni un dedo para ponerlo allí! ¡Seguramente ni estaba en la guerra…!

Y aún no había encarado de frente a Vietnam… la 'damisela' en apuros que lo había arrastrado al otro lado del Océano Pacífico, a la inhóspita jungla tropical, donde poco a poco, él y sus hombres estaban perdiendo la cordura…

* * *

— ¿Detalles de la situación…?

— Deplorable… toda la aldea fue arrasada…

Vietnam se encontraba junto a un grupo de uniformados en una suerte de trinchera cercana a Trang Bang. Un poblado en el norte recientemente atacado por el ejército estadounidense. Los soldados americanos corrían tras la aterrorizada agrupación vietnamita que huyó de sus hogares en cuanto la bomba de napalm cayó sobre ellos.

Los gritos de una pequeña niña rompieron con todos los ruidos del ambiente, y llegaron tortuosamente a oídos de Vietnam:

— ¡Quema, quema! — gritaba mientras se despojaba de sus ropas en llamas.

— ¿Qué hacemos?

— Mantener la calma…— respondió la mujer, asomando apenas del agujero — Tenemos que volver a Hanoi por más abastecimiento. Mi AK-47 ya se quedó sin carga, y solo me queda una granada…

— No deben vernos.

— No van a vernos.

— ¿Nos desplazaremos por el túnel?

— Lo más rápido que podamos.

Arriba, el sonido de los disparos y las bombas se oía mucho más cerca de ellos. A cada segundo, los vietnamitas perdían la ventaja que anteriormente el conocimiento de su propio terreno les había dado. Los americanos continuaron avanzando.

Una nueva bomba estalló cerca de Trang Bang.

— ¡Quema…! ¡QUEMA…!

— ¡Vámonos de aquí! — ordenó Vietnam, al mismo tiempo que quitaba el seguro de su granada y la arrojaba fuera de la trinchera. Varios de sus compañeros de lucha hicieron lo mismo, y la siguieron en su retirada de regreso a Hanoi.

El ruido del estallido se sumó a los ya librados por los disparos y los gritos de militares y civiles en la superficie, y quedaron atrás conforme más y más la tropa se alejaba del pequeño poblado. De pronto, una explosión en la trinchera amenazó con alcanzarlos. Las llamas avanzaron rápidamente por el túnel, amenazando con alcanzarlos. El furioso crepital del combustible no logró hacer que la voz de Vietnam se perdiera en la oscura profundidad de su conducto al campamento base.

— ¡Voy a matarte por esto, Alfred F. Jones! — gritó furiosa — ¡Lamentarás haber desafiado a Kim Ly Nguyen…! ¡VOY A MATARTE…!

* * *

**.:VI:.**

"**Ningún Hombre es Solo un Soldado"**

"_Será una pelea entre un elefante y un tigre. Si el tigre se queda quieto el elefante lo aplastará sin remedio; pero el tigre nunca se quedará quieto. Saltará sobre el lomo del elefante arrancándole grandes trozos de carne para esconderse después en la jungla. Así el elefante morirá desangrado_."

**— Metáfora de guerra usada por el Vietcong.**

* * *

Fue demasiado tarde cuando por fin, después de años, Estados Unidos se dio cuenta el tipo de guerra y el tipo de pueblo contra el cual estaba luchando.

Pese a que los eventos en donde los norvietnamitas lograron una certera victoria sobre sus hombres fueron aislados, el desgaste físico y mental de sus soldados terminó por hacer que la moral de su ejército decayera hasta un punto donde resultó imposible volver a incitarlos a esgrimir sus armas con la misma energía de antes.

El apoyo en su hogar había casi desaparecido. Las madres lloraban por sus hijos caídos y desaparecidos, los medios transmitían no solo las buenas nuevas y avances de sus tropas en Indochina, sino también las atrocidades cometidas por ambos bandos contra los soldados enemigos y los civiles de las aldeas. Las protestas habían puesto en jaque al gobierno norteamericano, y ya empezaban a sonar los primeros rumores de una vergonzosa retirada…

— No ¡No…! No puedo darme por vencido todavía…

— Asúmelo, Alfred… el Vietcong ya casi ha llegado a Saigón.

— ¡Pero mis hombres aún pueden hacerlos retroceder…! ¡Necesitaré un cargamento nuevo de municiones para las ametralladoras, y más bombas de napalm! ¡No puedo dejar que Vietnam de Sur desaparezca bajo la influencia del comunismo…!

— ¡Alfred, basta!

— ¡Tengo que salvarla!

— ¡¿A quién se supone que estás tratando de salvar…?!

— ¡A Kim Ly!

— ¡¿De quién?!

— ¡No lo sé…! ¡De la Unión Soviética! ¡De China…!— gritó Estados Unidos — De… de ella misma…

— Alfred… MÍRATE— le había dicho Australia, tomándolo de los hombros para remecerlo — ¿No te das cuenta de lo que esta guerra le ha hecho a tu cordura y a la de tu ejército?

— La mayoría solo te obedece por inercia… no saben ni siquiera por qué están luchando en este país tan remoto…— añadió Nueva Zelanda — Quieren regresar a sus hogares, y olvidarse de una vez por todas de este infierno.

— Mis… ¡Mis soldados aún pueden seguir luchando!

— ¡Alfred, reacciona! — reprochó Australia — ¡Tienes aquí a miles de hijos de familias desunidas por su ausencia! ¡Padres que darían lo que fuera por volver a tomar a sus hijos en brazos! Hombres que morirían por poder volver a besar a sus novias… y a otros miles de ciudadanos desesperanzados de volver a reencontrarse con sus familiares… ¿Cómo les explicarás que sus cadáveres han desaparecido, y ni siquiera podrán darles un último adiós como es debido…? ¿Qué pasó con tu humanidad? ¿Qué pasó con la humanidad de tus hombres? De esos padres… esos hijos y esposos… ningún hombre es "solo un soldado".

Estados Unidos volteó bruscamente, apartando las manos de su par angloparlante.

— Tal vez ninguno de ellos esté dispuesto a finalizar esta misión, pero yo sí. Y voy a hacerlo… ¡Con o sin mi ejército!

— ¡Alfred…!

Antes de poder hacer ademán de detenerle, Estados Unidos había corrido fuera de su tienda de campaña en dirección al Norte. La lluvia caía estrepitosamente, y en cosa de segundos la nación americana ya tenía su uniforme de guerra, su rostro y cabello estilando.

Apestaba a napalm por todos lados.

Apestaba a perdición. Apestaba a desolación.

Apestaba a muerte…

* * *

Tuvo que correr muchos kilómetros hasta que por fin la halló. Perdió completamente la noción y el tiempo y el espacio, hasta que por fin la halló. Todos sus miembros pesaban como el plomo. Estaba exhausto. Estaba herido.

Vietnam también estaba exhausta y herida. Y por fin la había hallado. De pie bajo la lluvia, con todo el uniforme empapado, embarrado y rasgado. Sostenía su AK-47 apuntando hacia el pecho de Alfred, resbalando a causa del dolor que le causaban las quemaduras de napalm. Su mirada ambarina era penetrante y filosa como una daga.

Si no era una munición disparada de la ametralladora la que atravesaría el pecho de Estados Unidos, esa mirada viperina lo haría. El odio contenido por años de lucha se encargaría de destrozarlo y mandarlo de vuelta a casa en pedazos…

— Kim Ly…

— No te muevas— advirtió Vietnam en un espantoso rugido, afianzando la sujeción de su arma — O voy a volarte en pedazos.

Un escalofrío recorrió el espinazo del rubio como una fría corriente eléctrica. El índice derecho de la mujer se crispó en torno al disparador, sin apretarlo. Estados Unidos dio un paso más al frente. Habían cinco metros que lo separaban de la asiática. Cinco largos metros que no bastaron para hacerle sentir el filoso odio amenazando con cortarle la garganta, aunque eso estaba muy lejos de ser una realidad…

La primera vez que la vio asistir a una de las conferencias de países, a Estados Unidos le dio la sensación de que no podía tomar en serio a Francia. Por muy débil que fuese un hombre ¿Cómo iba una muchacha tan menuda ser capaz de derrotarlo?

Pero esa muchacha menuda y de aspecto estereotípico y cómico se había burlado de él por más de una década de guerra. Lo había hecho convertirse en lo que más había despreciado en toda su vida como nación independiente.

Un opresor. Un tirano. Un abusivo…

Lo había obligado a lastimarla. Y la prensa de su país se había encargado de hacer ver que no solo los gooks, los rojos norvietnamitass se comportaban como bestias…

Él…

También se estaba comportando como un monstruo…

Vietnam se le había antojado como una joven e ingenua nación, confundida y desesperada. Y Rusia la había seducido bajo la promesa de que el comunismo la haría libre de una vez por todas, como tanto lo había anhelado… la tenía en sus garras… el comunismo la destruiría en cualquier momento, y sin que ella siquiera pudiese preverlo…

— Yo… solo quería salvarte, Kim Ly…

— ¿Salvarme? ¿De qué? — la morena bajó el cañón de su arma, a la expectativa de una respuesta que demoró en llegar. Nerviosa, reiteró: — ¡¿Salvarme de qué…?!

— ¡De Iván! ¡De Yao…! ¡Del comunismo…!

— ¡NO HAY NADIE A QUIEN SALVAR AQUÍ! — bramó Vietnam al borde de la histeria — ¡NUNCA PEDÍ AYUDA! ¡NUNCA PEDÍ QUE NADIE VINIERA A RESCATARME! ¡NO TE NECESITO, NI A IVÁN, NI A YAO…! ¡¿POR QUÉ NO SIMPLEMENTE ME DEJAN EN PAZ…?!

En un inesperado vuelco de los hechos, la nación surasiática tiró lejos su AK-47. Estaba desarmada. Amenazaba con deshacerse en un impotente llanto…

— ¡SOLO QUERÍA SER LIBRE! ¡¿POR QUÉ NO PUEDES ENTENDERLO…?!

— K-Kim…

— Todos ustedes son una amenaza…— gruñó — Todo este tiempo lo único que he querido es sacármelos de encima… a Francis… a Kiku… a todos ustedes… ambiciosos cerdos imperialistas… estaban… ¡Estaban amenazando mi ansiada libertad…!

— ¡Quería salvarte de ti misma…!— interrumpió Alfred, temblando de frustración. Había estado tan cegado en que su objetivo para lograr rescatar a la 'damisela' en apuros se cumpliría si hacía que los comunistas desaparecieran de la faz de la tierra, que había pasado por alto las verdaderas motivaciones por las que Vietnam luchaba verdaderamente y todo el daño que le estaba haciendo a su causa…

Él era quien, finalmente, había puesto a la 'damisela' en apuros…

— No hay nadie a quién salvar… Alfred…

La asiática se le acercó, cojeando. Lucía aún peor en movimiento que lo que lo hacía simplemente de pie frente a él. Su agotamiento era evidente. Pero ese brillo de odio y determinación en sus ojos…

No desaparecía…

— Vete…

— Pero… Kim Ly…

— Ya los dos hemos perdido más que suficiente en esta absurda guerra… vete…— repitió venenosamente — Vete, y no vuelvas.

— ¡Pero…!

— ¡LARGO DE AQUÍ!

Ocurrió en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Vietnam se le había arrojado encima después de lanzar un horrible grito de guerra que bien le pareció a Estados Unidos habría desgarrado su garganta. Ambos habían rodado en el lodo, intercambiando golpes y forcejeos.

"Todo o nada… ¡Llegó el momento de decidirlo!"

Vietnam era una muchacha realmente ingenua. ¿Es que acaso no se había dado cuenta del riesgo que corría atacando directamente a su enemigo de esa forma? Mientras él no tenía nada que perder, y si salía malherido, podía volver de lo mejor a casa para reponerse; ella, en cambio, podía perderlo todo. Y si Estados Unidos decidía lastimarla, las secuelas serían eternas. Posiblemente la destruiría…

Pero él…

— ¡VETE! ¡VETE DE UNA MALDITA VEZ, PUERCO! ¡QUIERO QUE TODOS USTEDES ME DEJEN EN PAZ! ¡QUIERO QUE ME DEJEN SER LIBRE…!

… no quería lastimarla…

Optó por no atacarla de muerte. Solo se defendió. Trató de sostenerle las muñecas y apresarla bajo su peso –mucho mayor al de ella- hasta que se calmara. La sentía retorcerse bajo él, rápida y enérgicamente, como una serpiente bajo el cuerpo de un sorpresivo depredador.

Los dedos de Vietnam se crisparon como garras, y como si pretendiera vencer la fuerza de los brazos del americano, lanzó repetidos ataques hacia su rostro sin poder tocarlo. También trató de morderlo… ¡La mujer estaba como poseída!

— Vietnam… ¡Vietnam…!

— ¡QUÍTATE! ¡QUÍTATE, BASTARDO…!

Un potente rodillazo en el costado de Estados Unidos terminó por inclinar la balanza a favor de la asiática. Por unos segundos, al rubio le faltó el aliento. Sus fuerzas declinaron lo suficiente como para que en un arrebato de furia, Vietnam pudiese vencerle. Con dificultad, la mujer se colocó de pie, se apartó a una distancia prudente de su enemigo, y en lo que él inhalaba profundamente para recuperarse, le propinó tres puntapiés seguidos.

Uno en los genitales.

Otro en el estómago.

Y el último en el rostro…

Los espejuelos de Estados Unidos salieron proyectados lejos de su rostro, y fueron a parar en algún lugar del fangoso valle donde los dos contendientes libraban su batalla.

El dolor en su ingle dificultó aún más su recuperación. Se había doblado por la cintura, con ambos brazos presionando fuertemente la zona del golpe, y de su nariz, escurría bastante sangre.

— ¡LÁRGATE! ¡VETE DE MI CASA…!

Esta vez, los golpes que llovieron sobre él no fueron de sus pies calzados con toscas botas de combate. Sino de sus manos empuñadas. Intuyó la desesperación de la muchacha, traducida en la torpeza de sus ataques, cada cual menos efectivo que el anterior. No eran una amenaza seria. Solo una firme prueba de odio.

— ¡LLÉVATE A TUS SOLDADOS LEJOS DE AQUÍ, Y DÉJAME EN PAZ DE UNA MALDITA VEZ…! ¡NUNCA VUELVAS! ¡NUNCA…!

Estados Unidos trató de colocarse de pie. Lo consiguió por una breve fracción de un segundo, antes de que la sorprendente elongación de la asiática se manifestara con una certera patada en la cabeza que lo aturdió. El rubio cayó de rodillas, y con las manos, evitó que su caída continuara proyectándose. Genial. Estaba de cuatro patas, como un perro, frente a una mujer que acababa de golpearlo…

Fantástico…

El siguiente golpe tardó en llegar. Y no fueron ni las manos ni los pies de la mujer. Fue su arma…

Vietnam se había vuelto a tomar su AK-47 del fango, y con la culata, lo golpeó cinco veces en la espalda hasta que consiguió debilitar su equilibrio y hacerle plantar la cara en el barro. Estados Unidos pensó que la mujer lo acabaría golpeándole el cuello. Aunque no fuese a matarlo, las consecuencias del golpe serían nefastas.

Contrariamente a lo que creía, Vietnam no siguió golpeándolo. Solo se quedó allí, mirándolo, con la ametralladora colgando como peso muerto de su mano izquierda, mientras la lluvia caía sobre los dos…

— Ya… no quiero más…— jadeó débilmente. Estaba agotaba. Estaba harta. Tenía las mismas ganas de terminar la guerra como él… pero ante cualquier maniobra sospechosa, reaccionaría otra vez.

Alfred prefirió quedarse allí, tendido boca-abajo, con todo el cuerpo ardiéndole por el dolor.

— Ya no más… vete, Alfred… por favor… no me obligues a seguir lastimándote…

En 1973, Estados Unidos retiró sus tropas de Indochina.

* * *

**.:VII:.**

"**Síndrome de Vietnam"[10]**

Después del traumático evento en Indochina, pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Estados Unidos volviese a ver frente a frente a Vietnam. No porque no coincidieran en las reuniones. Simplemente los dos estaban evitándose.

Durante mucho tiempo, un amargo sentimiento de culpa le invadía de solo pensar en cuántas operaciones de injertos de piel deberían hacerse los afectados por las quemaduras de Napalm. En la cantidad de familias –vietnamitas y estadounidenses- que habían perdido a algún integrante. Y por supuesto, en las graves secuelas que habían trascendido del conflicto, proyectándose como un tortuoso desafío para quienes habían vivido el horror de la guerra en carne propia.

Vietnam había conseguido lo que quería. La independiente República Socialista, al principio reducida solo a la región Norte del país, había extendido satisfactoriamente su influencia por el resto de la península, haciendo que Laos y Camboya también adoptaran el socialismo. Vietnam se había reunificado bajo un único gobierno de naturaleza comunista, pero para su sorpresa, lejos de la influencia política soviética y china.

Tal y como había dicho, no necesitaba a nadie…

— ¿Qué tal esa recuperación, chica?

— Progresando, camarada. Gracias por preguntar…

Hubo de transcurrir mucho tiempo para que Vietnam recobrara su aspecto y cualidades naturales. Para que su rostro tostado por el sol no presentara más magulladuras y cicatrices, y el olor del napalm desapareciera para dar paso a una esencia que luego identificó como característica de ella. Un perfume fresco, ligero y ácido. Como a limones.

— Te ves cada vez mejor-aru.

— Te ha sentado muy bien esto de ser un país libre ¿No, Kim Ly?

— En efecto, Hyung— por primera vez, Estados Unidos la escuchó reír. Fue una carcajada nerviosa y complaciente que, en verdad, poco tenía de natural. Quería encajar bien en el grupo, y su timidez no ayudaba en nada.

— Si tienes tiempo después de la junta ¿No te gustaría ir a tomar algo con tus camaradas, da?

— Lo siento, Ngái Braginsky. Tengo planes… un país entero me necesita ahora más que nunca.

Una manera muy efectiva que tenía Alfred para deshacerse de la amarga culpabilidad, era invertir tardes enteras viendo sus películas favoritas. Esa tarde, después de la junta, encontró en su colección una cinta que al menos en su país había recibido una altísima valoración, e incluso, había ayudado a inspirar a miles de desesperanzados por la traumática vivencia en Asia a re-encantarse con la vida, o al menos, tomarse la desgracia con un trago más dulce acompañándola.

Más en lo personal, y como conocedor de la verdad tras el conflicto, absolutamente toda la saga de "Rambo" le dejaba un pésimo sabor de boca que ni con decenas de latas de Coca-Cola ni un bote grande de palomitas podía quitarse.

Solo apagando la televisión.

— Si Rambo era tan genial ¿Cómo es que perdimos en Vietnam? — carcajeó de mala gana frente a su televisor, decidiendo que ya había visto suficiente de esa sarta de tonterías. No llevaba no siquiera tres cuartos del filme cuando, simplemente, tomó el mando del aparato y lo apagó.

Permaneció largo rato frente a la pantalla en negro del electrodoméstico, mirando críticamente su reflejo. Un cúmulo de trágicas cavilaciones se vio interrumpido por un nuevo acceso de risa, esta vez más forzado. Había todavía una gran culpa apretándole el pecho.

— ¡Qué 'Damisela en Apuros' ni que ocho cuartos…! Allí… no había nadie a quién salvar…

* * *

**Notas:**

**[1]Primera Guerra Indochina:** Conflicto colonial llevado a cabo desde fines del siglo XIX hasta mediados del siglo XX. Confrontó a Francia contra el Vietminh de Ho Chi Minh. Estaba en debate la independencia de la Indochina Francesa (actuales Laos, Camboya y Vietnam). Finaliza en 1954 con la derrota francesa en la Batalla de Dien Bien Phu.

**[2]Conferencia de Ginebra o Conversaciones de Ginebra: **Negociaciones entre Francia y el Vietminh (república Democrática de Vietnam o Vietnam del Norte). Se llevaron a cabo en 1954 para decidir el futuro de las naciones que componían la Indochina Francesa tras la "Primera Guerra de Indochina", contraponiendo los intereses de Francia por seguir dominando sus colonias en el Sudeste Asiático, y las aspiraciones de dichos territorios por volverse estados libres y soberanos. Como consecuencia directa de estos acuerdos, Laos, Camboya, Vietnam del Norte y del Sur consiguieron su independencia, y Francia –aunque militarmente debilitado- se vio en la obligación de descolonizar Túnez y Marruecos, para centrar más su atención en las rebeliones en Madagascar y Argelia, que se habían inspirado tras la derrota del ejército europeo a manos de campesinos armados.

**[3]Teoría Dominó o Secuencia Efecto Bola de Nieve: **Aplicado a la política internacional, postula que si un determinado país entra a un sistema político, podría arrastrar a otros de su área hacia esa misma ideología. En Estados Unidos, se vaticinaba que de no detener el espiral, el comunismo podría expandirse por todo el mundo. Para detener el efecto dominó de la Unión Soviética, Estados Unidos creó organizaciones en los diversos continentes donde conjuntamente con sus aliados en la región, disuadían cualquier manifestación del avance "rojo" mediante la intervención en países con tendencia a aliarse con los comunistas (la OTAN en Europa, TIAR en América, ASEAN en Asia y algunas intervenciones en el escenario africano).

**[4]Vietminh: **"Liga para la Independencia de Vietnam", un grupo armado que se creó en 1941 para conseguir la independencia de Francia. Luchó también contra Japón (cuando el régimen de Vichy le cedió sus bases militares en 1941 durante la Segunda Guerra mundial, por presión de la Alemania Nazi), siendo respaldada por la Unión Soviética y Estados Unidos. Tras lograr sacar a los japoneses de Indochina (y su posterior capitulación en 1945), y con el retorno de Francia, el Vietminh enfocó sus ataques nuevamente en las guarniciones francesas, lo que desencadenó una nueva etapa en la Guerra de Indochina. Fue disuelto en 1960.

**[5]Vietcong: **"Frente Nacional de Liberación de Vietnam". Organización guerrillera formada en 1960 por los veteranos del Vietminh en oposición a la dictadura impuesta por Estados Unidos en Vietnam del Sur. Recibían el respaldo de Vietnam del Norte, puesto que su incidencia en Vietnam del Sur era de suma importancia, sobre todo en las regiones más rurales.

**[6]Napalm: **Conocida también como "Gasolina Gelatinosa". Un producto inflamable que produce una combustión más duradera que la gasolina simple (arde indefinidamente a temperaturas que oscilan entre los 800° y 1200° Celsius, mientras no se le prive de oxígeno o se le sumerja completamente en agua). Ha sido utilizado en varias guerras por su capacidad para incinerar cualquier forma de vida y por lo difícil que resulta apagarlo (Estados unidos las usó en Alemania y Japón durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial, y posteriormente en Vietnam durante la Guerra de Vietnam y el Irak durante las invasiones del 2003; también lo proporcionó al Ejército Dominicano de Rafael Trujillo y al Ejército Cubano de Fulgencio Batista. Las Fuerzas de la ONU lo usaron en la Guerra de Corea; México lo usó contra la guerrilla en Guerrero; Marruecos en el Rif y Sahara Occidental, Colombia contra grupos subversivos en Marquetalia. También lo han usado Irán, Israel, Brasil, Nigeria, Egipto, Chipre, Irak, Serbia, Turquía, El Salvador, Angola y Eritrea).

**[7]Gook:** Término despectivo que se usa en el habla inglesa para referirse a los asiáticos. Traducido literalmente como "Amarillo/Cara Amarilla".

**[8]Slope: **Literalmente, significa "pendiente" o "inclinación". Usado como un vocablo despectivo para referirse a la forma de los ojos de los asiáticos.

**[9]** Carta REAL de un soldado en Vietnam, en 1971.

**[10]Síndrome de Vietnam: **Sentimiento de derrota e impotencia sufrido por la sociedad estadounidense en las décadas del '70 y '80 tras el traumático evento vivido en Indochina. La guerra no declarada que Estados unidos libró contra Vietnam fue no solo una de las más largas y costosas, sino que también dejó graves secuelas en sus veteranos (muertos, heridos, desaparecidos, minusválidos y miles de afectados psicológicamente) y para colmo, ni siquiera lograron su objetivo de evitar que el comunismo triunfara en el Sudeste de Asia. La Guerra de Vietnam fue, en definitiva, la primera –y hasta ahora única- derrota BÉLICA sufrida por Estados Unidos de Norteamérica.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:**

¡Eh, qué tal! Aquí yo de nuevo.  
Verán... este no es el primero -y seguramente tampoco el último- proyecto que publicaré de forma paralela a los fanfics multi-chapters que pueden encontrar en mi perfil. Y la verdad, es que tuve que dedicarle mucho trabajo a este ¡Hace mucho que quería publicar algo sobre Vietnam! Y hoy, por fin, lo conseguí.

El tema de su guerra con estados Unidos siempre me ha parecido muy interesante. Lástima que al menos en el fandom latino -que es donde por comodidad idiomática me manejo- encuentro CADA SARTA DE ABERRACIONES al respecto...

Creo que las fanáticas han hecho un pésimo trabajo tergiversando el concepto de GUERRA. Y en especial con la Guerra de Vietnam.  
Comenzaron uniéndolos por un lazo romántico... y yo me pregunto ¿Qué tiene de romántico la segunda guerra más sangrienta de la historia -solo superada por la WWII-?  
Luego, empeoró...  
Últimamente he visto que el trato que le dan a Vietnam como personaje es INDIGNO. Si ya no era suficiente con el odio injustificado hacia naciones femeninas como Seychelles, Bielorrusia y Bélgica -por razones tan vacías como "entorpecer el yaoi en la serie"-, aparece luego el concepto de Vietnam como una perra que se arrastra babosa tras la polla de Estados Unidos (perdonen la dureza de las palabras), iniciando un conflicto de gran envergadura en su contra como consecuencia de un rechazo amoroso o qué sé yo cuál otra idiotez. Para empeorarlo, normalmente de fondo hay un personaje que con este vil comportamiento que le han atribuido a Vietnam, se ve enaltecido o beneficiado. Yo me pregunto ¿Qué tan bajo ha ido a caer este fandom por gente como esta, que ve con tanta liviandad un suceso tan trágico como una guerra y lo traduce a una banalidad como esa?

Dejando de lado esa frustración que desde hace un tiempo venía guardándome...  
¡Al menos a mí, me encanta Vietnam! Himaruya se aventuró a crear a una de las naciones más guerreras como una mujer, dándole un diseño sencillo y fresco, y estructurando una personalidad que, al menos a mí, se me antoja encantadora. Me gustaría ver un poco más de ella, tanto en los strips del manga como en el fandom, y que su potencial fuera más explotado. Su historia como nación y su cultura también son fascinantes, lástima que el fandom todavía no se anima a descubrirla y desenvolverla de una mejor manera.

Pero para eso, he contribuido con este humilde escrito, que por cierto ¡Espero que les haya gustado!

Desde ya, dense por enterados: ¡Todo tipo de comentario es bien recibido! ¿Críticas, ideas, sugerencias, alcances u otra cosa que quieran objetar? ¡Bievenido sea! De antemano, se agradece por el tiempo y la atención prestada a quienes han decidido darse una vuelta por mi trabajo.

¡Saludos!

— Mygale.


End file.
